New Beginnings
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: After wrapping up a case, two friends were ready to go home. And one discovered it was not truly the end.


Disclaimer: _Nancy Drew_ and the _Hardy Boys_ do not belong to me; this story gives me no profit but fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

New Beginnings

"Home, sweet home, here we come," Bess sighed as she sank into the cushioned seat beside her best friend where they were waiting to board their flight.

Nancy smiled tiredly and looked up from her book. "It will be nice to relax a little bit."

"Ha! We were supposed to relax here and look what happened…as usual." Bess's smile was amused.

"Trouble seems to just know where to find us."

"That's for sure. I'm going to miss this place," the girl sighed again and looked out the window. "Visiting the cute shops, sunning on the beach, cruising the bay…," she trailed off.

"Is that all?" Nancy probed. "You aren't going to miss anyone we've met while here?" Her eyes twinkled.

Her friend blushed and dreamily wrapped a lock of her blond hair around her finger. "Maybe just a little…" She faced her friend. "Do you think I'll ever see _him_ again?" she wondered, biting her bottom lip.

Nancy closed her book. "I don't know, Bess. You live on opposite sides of the country," she said slowly.

"I know," she moaned. "He is just _so_ amazing. I haven't met anyone like him before. I mean, not only is he handsome and smart, but he enjoys solving mysteries, too. I got to hang out with him _and_ help you this time! He is incredible. And now I'll never see him again!" The girl dropped her head into her hands.

Nancy wrapped her friend in a tight hug. Obviously Bess had it very bad. Once again, she wondered just what had happened between those two when they had staked out Glaspell's home. Aloud she said, "Enough moping. You said he asked for your number; I'm sure he'll call you sometime. And if he doesn't, I know where to find him and smack him upside the head."

Bess giggled and pulled back from her friend. "Thanks, Nancy. You are right. I shouldn't be so down." She shook her head and sat up straighter. "So!" she said brightly, becoming her old bubbly self. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Nancy repeated.

"Did you," Bess's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "ever thank him?"

"No, I didn't."

"Nan!" Bess looked scandalized. "How could you?"

"I—"

"If_ I_ had been the one kidnapped and drugged, left to die in an old, abandoned, burning factory by that…creep," she shivered, "and then my knight found me and rescued me, I would have _properly_ thanked him." The girl gave her friend a pointed look.

"_Bess_," Nancy unsuccessfully willed herself not to blush. "Properly?"

She nodded excitedly. "Properly. You realize you two would make a wonderful couple."

"No, I had no idea," she answered, covering her burning cheeks with her hands.

"Well, you would," she confirmed. "And explain just why you did not thank him?" she crossed her arms.

"Everything happened so quickly after the fire: racing back to stop Glaspell and his men before they got away in their boat, finding Belinda Conard, and recovering the stolen money; as well as giving our reports to the police. And I didn't get to the barbeque last night. I never really had a chance."

Nancy shifted in her seat, a little unnerved by Bess's silence and unbroken stare. With a long "Hmmm," her friend looked away. Nancy's shoulders relaxed.

"I think," Bess's face lit up. "I think you have a second chance." And she smiled brightly.

Puzzled, Nancy tried to follow the girl's gaze and was surprised to see two tall teenage boys walking towards them. By the time she rose from her seat, Bess was already on her feet and waving.

"Fancy running into you two here," the dark-haired boy said, reaching them.

"It is a small world," Nancy agreed with a smile.

"Joe! Frank!" Bess exclaimed, giving each one a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since we sort of served as your guides to Bayport, it seemed only right to see you both off," Joe explained to them.

"You didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to," Joe quickly said.

From the look on Bess's face, Nancy was guessing she was on cloud twelve. Watching the two move a little bit away, becoming engrossed in their conversation, she chuckled quietly to herself and turned her attention to Frank.

"Well."

"Well," she echoed. "It was nice getting to know you and Joe, in between all the excitement and everything."

"Likewise." Frank paused. "I don't think I would have made the connection between Glaspell and the old Sanderton factory."

"You and Joe are pretty impressive detectives yourselves," she returned the compliment.

He flushed slightly and his eyes twinkled as he smiled. "And we managed to work together for the most part and solve the case."

"I am _so_ sorry for punching you," Nancy apologized, her expression one of concern, focusing on the right side of his jaw and remembering her first meeting with Frank.

"Don't worry about it, a case of mistaken identity. And I'm still in one piece," he assured her.

For a moment, Nancy envisioned the stern look Bess had given her earlier and silently sighed. "Speaking of still being in one piece…I never did thank you for what you did at the factory, for saving my life."

Frank rubbed the back of his neck, and his eyes darkened. "I'm just glad I was in time, that I found you," his tone grew thick.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"_All passengers for American Airlines flight 1211 now boarding_." The announcement over the intercom broke the silent staring contest between the teenagers.

"That's us." Nancy moved back to her chair and, after locating her ticket and putting away her book, gathered up her carry-on. "This is it, then," she said sadly.

"Yeah," Frank said.

She gave him a small smile. "Well, take care of yourself. Good luck with the rest of the school year. And college. I hope you'll still be solving mysteries with Joe many years down the road. And—"

"Nancy."

"Hmmm?"

He was watching her with bemusement and puzzlement. "You sound as though we're never going see each other again."

She furrowed her forehead. "Won't we?"

He stepped closer and reached for her hand. "Sorry, Drew. I've enjoyed working with you this week too much to let you just vanish into thin air," he teased lightly, a contrast to the seriousness in his eyes.

Nancy swallowed, warmth filling her stomach as she glanced between their joined hands and his face.

He went on, "I think the three of us make a good team. Maybe we can try this again."

"Getting together or solving a case?" she asked.

"Either, both." He tilted his head to one side. "Think you are up to it?"

The girl slowly smiled. "I think I'd like that, Hardy."

THE END


End file.
